


A Moment of Peace

by Shatterpath



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Missing Scene, Steggy Positivity Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful little moment in the midst of war.</p>
<p>Written for Steggy Positivity Week, Day 01 (Saturday): Wartime</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

It didn't take long to find them and neither Farnsworth or Morita were exactly shocked.

They were only surprised that neither stirred from the sounds of movement or the play of flashlights over them.

Steve was as limp and heavy as a sack of wheat where he leaned back against a huge barrel, left leg bent and leaning against another barrel. The right leg stretched out limply like a drunk man unable to take another step, his head tipped back in his helmet, face slack and mouth open. As though he were a comfortable piece of furniture, Peggy had curled up on him, hands and head tucked up at his neck, her expression as relaxed and innocent as a child's.

As happened so often, the couple was a tiny oasis of peace and hope in the midst of the hell of the war around them and theirs.

"I do hope neither of them believes that they are being discrete," Farnsworth comment wryly and Morita huffed a small sound of amusement. 

For tonight, they would leave the lovers to dream together.


End file.
